Colonial Chronology - In the Beginning
In this Chronology you will se the exact dates and years of the Colonial story, from the moment that the Colonies go out of Kobol to the First Cylon War, and the creation of the Cylon that begin with the revolutionary idea of Daniel Greystone, and the corporative war that follow, the Chronology begin with the YEAR 00 to the YEAR 63. The event of the creation of the Cylon begin in the YEAR 42 in 21289, are marked the month that follow the creation of the Cylon and the corporative war between Greystone Industries and Virgis Corporation, in this Chronology, Zoe Greystone dont have anything to do with the creation of the Cylon, the war that follow and the Cylon War. COLONIAL CHRONOLOGY 19347 YEAR 00 ' The Twelve Tribes to see the destruction of their planet by war and disease, they leave the planet leaving behind with the cities in flames. '''19348 YEAR 01 ' After a year traveling the twelve tribes reach a double binary system with twelve habitable planets. '21289 YEAR 42 (1942 years since leaving Kobol) ' '''4 Martius - Greystone Industries, led by Daniel Greystone created the first prototype of Cylon. 13 Iunius - Greystone Industries sold its prototype to the government. 12 Sextilis - Greystone Industries are bought by its competitor Virgis Corporation, whose CEO is Thomas Virgis. September 1 - Daniel Greystone takes control of new Greystone Industries, but not before Virgis Corporationsteals all the information about the Cylons. November 10 - Virgis Corporation release their own version of the Cylons, but this time for civil use. December 25 - The Greystone Industries release the civilian version of the prototype Cylon. '21290 YEAR 43 ' The Cylons begin to do all jobs that can not or do not wish their human masters. '21291 YEAR 44 ' Tensions between Planet Caprica and Planet Tauron, the two planets are competing for best trade routes and business. '21292 YEAR 45 ' Tensions are increasing between Caprica and Tauron, the atmosphere in the colonies becomes very unstable, and the winds of war are on the horizon. '21293 YEAR 46 ' Tauron and Caprica begin to form alliances between the Colonies, distributing its products among its allies, among them two versions of the Cylon. '21295 YEAR 48 ' By the increased tensions, as both Caprica and Tauron, with its allies decide to use their fleets to protect their trade routes. '21299 YEAR 54 ' For the first time ever using robots to replace human soldiers, the Cylons that had already been circulated through the Colonies doing any work imaginable, now they were turned into soldiers. '21300 YEAR 55 ' For the destruction of a convoy by a side of the conflict, the Fifth Great Colonial War begins; this war is the bloodiest war in human history, as some of the Colonies as they were already implementing Caprica the Cylons as his soldiers, Cylon stronger and more agile, cruelly massacred human enemy soldiers. '21301 YEAR 56 ' The second year of the war begins and we begin to implement both the Cylons in their battles, going beyond that, they built ships and fighters so they can fly with humans easily commanding the battle from afar. '21302 YEAR 57 ' The battles between the Colonies are becoming larger and more destruction, but this time without any human life at risk, or they were what they thought. Nobody knows what has happened or has happened, a moment the Cylons were fighting each other and the next they turned against their masters, they started the first nuclear attack on Caprica and Tauron, causing much destruction and loss of life, there officially begins Cylon War. '21314 YEAR 63 ' The war ended with the Cylons, the colonies and their former servants sign an armistice, the Cylons into exile in space looking for a home to call their own.